This specification relates to controlling compressor load sharing.
A compressor is a machine which increases the pressure of a compressible fluid, e.g., a gas, through the use of mechanical energy, for instance. Compressors are used in industrial processes in various applications, for example, in pipeline, petrochemical, and other applications. Multiple compressors can be assembled together to supply compressed fluid and load can be shared among the multiple compressors. Effective load-sharing algorithms are desirable to distribute and balance the load among the multiple compressors such that the multiple compressors work cooperatively to optimize the overall performance of a compressor system.